The Innocent and The Son
by StaceyWeasley
Summary: Agatha Mills has spent her whole life completely cutoff from the outside world. Living in an abusive household with her Uncle, Agatha has never really seen the light of day in 12 years. That all changes when the Sons come bursting into her home to kill her uncle for selling guns on their territory. Little did the Sons' know that waiting in the locked freezer was a girl.'


Agatha POV

You know the feeling in the morning you get sometimes when you just wake up and you know something bad is going to happen. Yeah I have that feeling every time I woke up in my closet. Life for me was a whole lot of bad roll into one big giant ball of bad. I haven't even seen the sun in 12 years. I spend most of my days in the basement at my uncle's cabin doing chores for him. See my uncle was a drug dealer turned gun salesman or whatever. So he didn't have time for the small things like laundry or you know stupid tasks like that, those things feel to me. I was like Cinderella if she lived with her cranked up uncle who sold guns and drugs, oh and you occasionally beat the shit out of her. I lost one of his socks once and ended up being branded with the word 'Stupid' on the back of my neck. Please, I was far from stupid, the only thing I had to read were encyclopedias that my uncle had in the basement so I was actually pretty intelligent, at least I thought I was. I was just about to finish a load of my uncle's disgusting clothes when the basement door slammed open. I stood tall in front of the dryer as he came down the stairs. He looked around the basement as if looking for something he could use against me.

"I need my black pants." He mumbled as he scratched his head and looked around.

"Still in the wash." I muttered and winced when his eyes snapped to me with a wild look.

"The fuck? I told you to wash them an hour ago!" He yelled taking a step towards me.

"It takes a while to wash and dry." I whispered but it was too late. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the freezer.

He unlocked the combination lock and opened it. It was empty so he had room to put me in there when I missed behave.

"A few fucking hours in here and maybe you'll know how to wash fucking pants you stupid bitch!" He said before lifted me off my feet and stuffing me in the freezer.

I knew better than to fight him, fighting him would just equal a lashing and my back was still sore from the other day so I just put my head down so he could close it.

"I'll let you out in a few hours." He mumbled before walking away.

I sighed as I took out an old mp3 that I found in the pocket of a dead guy my uncle brought in the house once. I had to help him chop the body up in pieces. Another memory I hold dear to my heart, I thought sarcastically. We did bond over it though; he gave me the mp3 player and even bought me a charger for it. He wasn't all bad all the time, just most of the time. I put the earphones in my ears and put on a song I think is called Back in Black. All I know is that the dead guy had a weird taste in music. I sighed as I heard the jingling of the fridge upstairs. He was probably getting drunk he always got drunk, after punishing me. I just turned up the music and got comfortable, well as comfortable as I could. Luckily for me, I wore a long sleeves shirt today. I was just about too drifted off into a cold sleep, when I heard a loud noise come up from upstairs and yelling. I frowned because no one other than me and my uncle knew about the cabin. What the hell was going on?

Juice POV

I was at the clubhouse, a crow eater was grinding up against my junk and I was downing a beer, could life get any fucking better than this shit? The club was my fucking life. I was just about to bring the crow eater to my room and fuck her, when Clay came into the room looking like he was on a fucking one man mission.

"Chapel now!" He yelled causing all the guys to jump up.

I pushed the crow eater off my lap and followed Chibs into the chapel and took my seat around the table and waiting for the rest of the guys to get settle as Clay sat down and grabbed the gavel.

"I just got word that, that fucker Mills, is still selling in Charming. Now, we warned him twice, I don't think the dick is getting the fucking picture. I say it's time to take the fucker out. Now, let's take this to a vote. Do you fuckers, want to let this rat take over our fucking business or are you with me to take out the bastard? Jax?" Clay explained before turning to Jax.

Jax seemed to think it over for a second. "Yay." He spoke.

Clay nodded. "Tig?"

"Yay." "Opie?" "Yay." "Bobby?" "Yay." "Chibs?" "Yay." "Piney?" "Yay." "Happy?" "Yay." "Juice?"

Fucking yay, who did this bastard think he was selling on our fucking soil. "Yay." I said.

Clay nodded. "It's unanimous, the bastard dies. Let's head out." He said before slamming the gavel and getting up.

I followed the guys out. Jax gave Tara a peck before going out and Clay did the same to Gemma. I wondered what that's like, having an old lady to kiss goodbye? Fuck? Where the hell did that pussy thought come from? For fuck sakes I sound like a fucking girl. I shook my head and followed the guys out. I mounted my baby and we headed out. I followed Clay as we ended up going off road into the woods. A few hours later we made it to a shabby looking cabin.

"Alright, we go in, kill the bastard, case the joint for guns and then get the fuck out of here. You know the drill no prints." Clay said and we nodded.

I made sure my gloves were on and took out my gun from my waistband and followed Chibs up to the door.

Clay kicked open the door and ran into the room. Juice followed in. Mills jumped off the couch and made a run for the stairs. We followed in down into the basement.

"Come on Clay you not gonna shot me, am not armed, man." Mills said as he put his hands up.

Clay shrugged before shooting the fucker in the head. He feel with a thump.

"Search the joint." Clay yelled as we all started going through the basement stuff.

I made my way over to a locked freezer. I slammed the butt of my gun on the lock and broke it. I took it out and opened the lid. Holly fucking shit!

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I took a step back in shock.

Chibs came running over.

"What is it Juicy Boy?" He asked before looking in the freezer and taking a step back in shock.

"Holly shyte!" He said.

Agatha POV

Oh my god, oh my god. Were the only thoughts going through my mind as I looked at the two men staring at me in shock. I stood up slowly and a guy with black curly stopped digging in a box to looked at me with awe.

"Fucking Christ? In the fucking freezer? What the fuck?" He said looking at an older man with grey hair. He was tall and extremely scary.

A man with short blond hair came over to me slowly. I took a stepped back but my back hit the end of the freezer. The man lifted his hands in a surrender sign.

"Hey hey, were not gonna hurt ya sweetheart." He said slowly as if approaching to a wild animal.

I frowned as I looked over to the ground and saw my uncle's dead body on the floor. I felt remorse, why did I feel remorse for the sick bastard.

"Did this fucking piece of shit kidnap you sweetheart?" The blond man asked as he got closer.

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my throat.

"His…was my uncle." I muttered lowly as I took in the dead body on the floor.

"What kinda of fucker puts his fucking niece in a freezer?" The curly black hair man asked and he looked around as if waiting for someone to answer him.

I frowned at him.

"I forgot to put his pants on to dry…I'm lucky all I got was the freezer." I mumbled lowly and the man with Mohawk eye's widened in shock at that.

"Give me your hand sweetheart." The man with blond hair said as he put his hand out for me.

I took it with hesitation and he helped me out of the freezer. I walked over to my uncle's body and crouched down and closed his eyes.

"Hope the fucker burns in hell." The big man with white hair said as he spat on my uncle.

I frowned as I stood up.

"Holly, shyte, Christ…" I looked over to see the Irish? Man looking at my uncle's tools.

Whips, chains, knifes and other torturing devices.

"He use these on you?" He asked and I felt all on eyes on me.

"Only when I deserved it." I answered and the old guy frowned in disgust.

"You're bleeding." The blond man said as he pointed at my back.

The man with the back curls came over and lifted my shirt over my back. "Hey!" I yelled but I heard a collective gasped of shock from the men.

"Jesus Christ, Clay, man she needs a fucking doctor, her back is messed the fuck up." The black haired curly guy said.

They all looked to the white haired man, I am assuming his call Clay, and waiting for him to answer. I'm guessing his their leader.

He sighed. "Fuck! Alright, Jax call Tara tell her to meet us at the clubhouse and to bring her stuff." He said to the blond man who nodded and took out his phone and walked over to a corner.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Clay said and I frowned as I did know what to do.

The man with curly hair came over and soothed my hair down and offered his arm. "Come on Sweetheart, you can ride with me. We gonna get ya all patched up ok." He said softly and I could help but give him a small smile and nodded.

Part of me wandered if this man had kids because he had a touch of a father.

Juice POV

On the ride back to the clubhouse, all I could think about was that fucking girl with wild steel eyes. Poor chick been through fucking hell that was easy to see. Hope the bastard was burning in hell for the shit he did to her. I mean I've done some pretty messed up shit, I was no fucking saint but to threat a girl like that, fuck I hope it never comes to that. He shook the image of the girl's back from his mind as they pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. He watched as Tig helped her off his bike. IT was fucking weird as shit to see Tig acting like a protective father instead of his usual perverted asshole of a self. As they walked in Tara was already there with her med bag.

"What happen? Who the fuck is she?" Gemma asked as she took in the girl.

"Come on I'll explain." Clay said as he took her aside.

Tara grabbed the girl and brought her into the chapel. Tig, Jax and I followed in. The rest of the guys decided to get a drink instead.

"Lay down on the table and take off your shirt and bra." Tara ordered going into doctor mode.

The girl looked at her weirdly. "I always picture the moment someone told me to take off my shirt and bra, that it wouldn't be by a girl…normally it's Johnny Depp who makes a cameo it that fantasy." The girl said causing Tara to laughed a bit, I couldn't help but crack a smile and it Jax and Tig either as they smiled at her.

Tara started to work and brushed hair off her neck and gasped, we all looked over and saw the word 'stupid' branded fucking branded into her skin. Tara frowned before shaking her and started cleaning the lashing on the girl's back.

"What's your name sweetie?" Tara asked and we all kinda frowned realizing that we hadn't even asked her yet.

"Agatha, Agatha Mills." She answered wincing slightly as Tara worked on her back.

Tig raised an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck names their kid Agatha?" He asked as he looked at her.

Agatha? He kinda suited her.

"My parents were kinda old fashion." She said. "Were?" Jax asked.

"Car accident, six years ago. My uncle gained custody of me, after that." She muttered lowly.

Jax nodded.

"Name's Jax, that's Tig and Juice." JAx said as he pointed us out.

She looked at me weirdly out of one eye.

"Juice? Is that cause you like Kool-Aid or something?" She asked and I frowned lightly as the guys started laughing at that.

"Oh I like her!" Tig yelled as he patted me on the shoulder.

Before I could answer her, Clay came in and told us to leave Tara work in peace. So we left and I went straight to the bar for a drink. Kool-Aid that fuck?

Agatha POV

It's been a few hours since a I arrived at the clubhouse. I learned everyone's name and I learned that Gemma was not to be messed with, but that she did have a soft spot for me. Her and Clay even offered me a room at Teller-Morrow until I could get myself on my feet. I think the main reason for that was because they couldn't really let me go. I mean if I went to the police that would be really bad for them so I think they were kinda stuck with me. But I really like it here so I was hoping that I could stay. Chibs had just come back with my clothes. I had told him where he could find them in the cabin. It took a while to calm him down after he found I slept in a closet. Anyway, I was just happy that I could shower and change into some clean clothes. See my uncle had giving me a laptop once to order clothes online of course with his supervision. It was nice of him though…I got a lot of clothes though I think that it was because he was guilty for the whole branded incident. I opened the garbage back that Chibs had put my clothes in and took out someone clothes. He even brought some of my accessories. I smiled as I put on my favorite necklace and headed downstairs. As soon as I hit the last into the club, I felt horrible about myself. The room was filled with half-naked and naked women. They all had giant boobs and tattoos. They were dancing with the guys and I felt really out of my comfort zone and I was about to retreat back up when Tara and Gemma came up to me.

"Don't mind the sluts. Their Crow Eaters, fucking groupies. Us darling we are the real shit. These little bitches got nothing on us ok?" Gemma said as she put an arm around my shoulder and brought me over to the bar where Opie's wife was.

I spent most of the night talking to Gemma and Tara. Then Chibs came walking in with…Omg My guitar.

"ROXY!" I yelled as I jumped off the bar stool and ran to my guitar. Chibs looked at me weird but laugh.

"Found this old girl back at the cabin thought ya would want yer back." Chibs said as he handed me the guitar.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I thanked him and hugged him.

He seemed taken aback for a moment before hugging me back.

"Ya welcome kid." He said before going to get a drink with Piney.

"How about you play us something kid?" Tig said over the music and everyone turned to me.

Gemma then started egging me on and Tara even turned off the music. I felt all eyes on me and I felt nervous but I thought it was the least I could do since they been so nice. I went over and hopped onto the pool table and set myself up and grab my lucky pick and started to strum.

The land of the dead is awaiting your soul

As you lay awake in the freezing cold

Don't worry honey his coming tonight

Tonight, Tonight Tonight, Tonight

You will finally be free tonight, Tonight is the night

You've been waiting for too long honey

But tonight is the night

You've been waiting for

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah ooooooooh yeahhhhhh tonight is the night

Don't worry honey your suffering is over now

Tonight is the night tonight is the night

Tonight you'll be free. Tonight you'll be free

Tonight his coming tonight his coming

Tonight….tonight….tonightttt is the nightttt

Juice POV

This may sound like some pussy ass shit but holy fuck she had the voice of a fucking angel. She was like celestial up on that pool table. The lyrics maybe frown though…she was waiting for her death, looking for it even. That was some depressing shit. She finished her song and the guys clapped and I followed their lead and clapped, I even through in a whistle. She blushed, she fucking blushed and it was so fucking adorable. She jumped off the table and ran to up the stairs probably to put her guitar away. I knocked the skank off me and followed her up. I noticed Chibs raise an eyebrow at me so I just shrugged and said I needed to take a piss. I waited next to her door and she came out and jumped slightly when she saw me waiting for her. Ok, Juice play it cool man, play it cool.

"Sup?" The fuck man sup, god I'm a fucking idiot.

She did fucking cutest thing he had ever seen, she actually looked up with confused look. "Nothing?" She answered and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he ran a hand over his hawk.

"Never mind. just wanted to tell you that you rocked it down there. Fucking voice you got there babe." That's it juice complement her, girls like that shit.

"Oh thanks… I normally didn't have much to do down in that basement so the guitar kinda kept me sane." She muttered and Juice wished he go back and be the one to shoot the fucking bastard.

"Well, you're like a fucking rock goddess or some shit like that…" Really smooth Juice, what the fuck was that, you sound like a fucking pussy right now.

"Really?" She asked and I was blinded by her beautiful smile. God that smile could bring any man down to their knees.

"Uh yeah." I answered as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and then she took me by surprise as she hugged me around the middle.

Oh, fuck, I could feel her tits pressed up against my chest. Ok little Juice this not the time to get excited. 2x9 is….

"Thank you." She whispered into my chest and I swear it took everything into me to not pick her up and bring her to my room and fuck her brains out.

"Yeah uhh no problem, babe." I said as I untangle her from me.

"I am going to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and all I could do was nodded as she smiled and headed into her room and closed the door.

I was so fucking screwed.

Agatha POV

I woke up the next morning and was met with a very empty clubhouse, Gemma told me that the boys were out doing something for the club and that Tara was at work. I nodded and Gemma gave me the keys to a car but I declined considering I never drove before and I decided to walk. Gemma said I should explore Charming and if anyone asked just say that I was Piney's niece that was visiting. According to her, Juice, had already hacked me into the system and everything. I walked down the streets and walked into places checked things out. It was so much fun. I found myself at a park and saw swings. I remembered then from when I used to play outside with my sister, Minerva. I walked over and spent the whole afternoon swinging. I must have spent hours on those swings. It was really dark out when I heard the motorcycle pulling into the park. I saw Juice taking off his helmet and he looked so piss. I frowned as I stood up from the swings.

"Do you have any fucking idea what fucking time it is?" He yelled as he made his way over and I flinched.

"No…" I mumbled and he glared. "It's two fucking am! We have been worried fucking sick! What were you thinking?" He yelled and I frowned.

"I have been outside in twelve years…I just wanted to…I'm sorry." I pleaded lowly and he sighed before sitting down on the swing next to the one I was using.

I sat next to him.

"Look, next time you wanna do this use the phone Gemma gave you to call us to let us know ok?" He said and his brown eyes told me that he was more worried than angry.

"Ok." I nodded and started to swing. He just watched me.

"Aren't you gonna swing a little before leaving?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes and flared his chest.

"Do I look like a fucking pussy to you?" I laughed at that and he smiled slightly.

"Come on have little fun." I pushed and he rolled his eyes again before looking around and when he saw we were alone he started to swing a little.

"Haven't done this in years." He said and I smiled at him.

"Me and my sister, Minerva, used to swing all the time. We had this little competition going who could jump the farthest of the swing. She always won." I said with a small smile and he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"You have a sister?" He asked and I shook my head. "Had. She died in the car accident with my parents. I was at a sleepover so I wasn't in the car." I mumbled and he frowned nodding before a certain resolved entered those brown eyes.

"Bet I can jump further than you." He said with a determination in his voice and I could help but laugh.

"Oh your so on." I couldn't help but giggle.

Juice POV

All the anger I had for being out so late without telling anyone vanished as soon as I heard her giggle. Fuck I was so fucking angry when Gemma told me that she had been gone all. Tig and I had went out and looked for her at 10pm and came back at 1am and she hadn't been back. After that, the entire club went out looking for her. When I saw her in the park part of me was so happy that she was okay and the other part was so pissed that she was okay. I texted the gang that she was ok and went over to her. She then even got me to fucking swing, like a fucking pussy. And now we were playing a stupid kid game. Fuck, I was so pussy whipped and I wasn't even getting any pussy out of it.

"On three!" She yelled over the wind and I just nodded.

"One, Two, Three!" We both jumped off the swings at the same time, but I landed on the ground before her.

I turned around and she crashed right into me. We both fell to the sandy ground. She was laughing hard and I couldn't help but join.

"I win!" She said as her short hair got into her face.

I brushed it out of her eyes with my thumb and just stared at her.

"God, you're beautiful." Shit did I just say that?

She looked surprise before smiling slightly. "Really?" She asked self-consciously.

Fuck it, I made a one second decision and rolled us over so I had her pinned under me.

I leaned down about to what I wanted to do since I found in that fucking freezer when I heard a biker coming down the street. "Fuck!" I swore before getting up and offering her my hand she took it looking slightly dazed as Tig pulled up.

"There you are!" He yelled as he jogged up to us.

"Gave us quite the scare there, Sweetheart." He said in a disapproving tone that Juice didn't know he was capable of having.

"Sorry." She said and did the cutest thing as she put her hands behind her back and shuffled from foot to foot and Tig fell for it hook line and singer.

"It's ok , Sweetheart. Let's get you back so you can get some sleep." He said and offered his arm. She took it and followed them back to the club.

Thanks for the major fucking cockblock Tig! I wanted to yell but I just sighed.

Agatha POV

The next day I was going to learn how to drive. I had told Tig and Juice that I didn't know how and they said they were going to teach me and that Juice was going to make me a driver's license. We took an old junk car from Teller-Morrow and went out into an abandon parking lot. They had giving me the basics before I got into the driver side. Tig was in the passenger seat and Juice was in the back.

"Ok I think I'm ready." I said as I put my hands on the steering wheel.

"Ok nice and easy, Sweetheart." Tig said and I nodded before pushing on the gas.

We jerked forward really fast.

"Fuck!" Juice yelled as he grabbed hold of the little holder thingy on the roof as Tig braced himself on the dash.

I smiled as I did this cool turny thing that make smoke come up.

"Jesus Christ, kid!" Tig yelled as he grabbed the thingy too.

"She's gonna fucking kill us!" Juice yelled as I laughed and braked causing them both to jerk forward.

I looked at Tig with a huge smile. "How I do?" I asked excitedly.

He just shook his head and looked back a Juice. "Destroy that license." He said and Juice just nodded still holding onto the car thingy.

Juice POV

She was beyond pissed as we arrived at Teller-Morrow she jumped out of the car and raced inside. Tig and I followed her in.

"How'd the driving practice go?" Jax asked from the bar.

"Bite me!" She yelled at him before running up the stairs to the dorms.

Jax looked shock for a moment and turned to us. "That bad?" He asked.

"I am never putting that chick behind the wheel ever a fucking gain, I need a drink." Tig said before heading over to Bobby.

I am frowned before turning to Jax. "I'm gonna go check on her." I said and Jax raised an amused eyebrow.

"You do that brother." He teased as I rolled my eyes and headed up to her room.

She was lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling. I knocked on her open door. She looked at me and frowned before looking back up. I sighed and made my way into her room. I laid down next to her and turned on my side so I could be facing her. She turned on her side so that we were face to face.

"It's for your own safety." I said and she just pouted at me. "I know..." She mumbled and I tucked a strain of her hair out of her face.

"What's it like to kiss someone?" She asked and the question took me off guard for a second.

"It's uhh nice and shit." I said not knowing what else to say.

She frowned. "What if I kiss like I drive?" She muttered lowly and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You sacred that you're gonna be a bad kisser?" I asked her and she pouted putting her head in the pillow and nodding.

"Babe, babe? Come on babe, look at me." I said and she took her head out of the pillow and I knew that I was going to hell for this but, when else would this kinda of fucking opportunity drop itself in your fucking lap.

"I could teach you." I suggested and she raised her perfect eyebrow at me.

"You would do that?" She asked in awe and I felt like a completely douchbag for nodding.

She seemed to think it over for a second before nodding. "Ok." She said lowly and I smirked slightly at her.

"Ok?" I asked again to be sure and she nodded again. "Ok." She whispered and I took it as my invitation.

I grabbed the side of her face and slowly brought her to my lips. Fuck me, her lips were softer than I could have ever imagined and they taste like fucking cherries, cherries. She seemed nervous so I smoothed my thumb over her cheek to calm her as I applied more pressure to her lips. She started kissing back and it was fucking perfection. This girl was going to be the death of me. I slowly started deepening the kiss and bit her lip. She gasped and I took the distraction to slip my tongue into her mouth. I explored her mouth and she did the same with mine. This girl was a fucking natural. My hand left her cheek and ran down the side of her body. She moaned in my mouth and I swear I was about to cum like a 13 year old pussy. I broke the kiss and she looked at me with uncertainty and I was hook for life, this was the girl, this was my old lady. She was IT!

"You're a natural, babe." I whispered and was about to go in for another kiss.


End file.
